Heartfelt Brilliance
by lovelytunes
Summary: They have both once lost...and are now on the verge of seeking all to be restored...
1. Chapter 1: Another Night

"Not again, Gui Gui, French toasts for dinner?" Xiao Xun pouted with a disgruntled face at her closest buddy cum housemate.

The girl simply shrugged innocently and sat down opposite her at the small desk being used as a modest dining table. Xiao Xun pulled the passive-looking friend upclose and pleaded with impatience, "Another round of this loathsome dish and I'll be heading out for supper, got it?"

Gui Gui stared back at her pair of forceful eyes nonchalantly, "It's all up to you..."

It was only to be expected that Xiao Xun would bawl unreservedly in exasperation. As Gui Gui was about to help herself to her one and only slice of pan-fried egg and toast, a sharp interruption caused her to drop the utensils abruptly.

Xiao Xun was also greatly disturbed. A flash of a second ago, the sound of a loud thud was heard. They gathered that it originated from outside their apartment door.

Turning to each other with knowing glances, they both then dashed out right away to watch out for the source of the fright.


	2. Chapter 2: Genuine Stance

There, leaning hard against the tough wall by the doorway was a guy about their age, face looking rather resigned and discontented.

Gui Gui and Xiao Xun appeared overly startled. Their eyes widened in further shock upon observing that he has a broken and detached doorknob in one of his hands, while the other, clenched and seeming to be about to hit the wall with it any second. He grimaced.

The two girls stepped back and kept a considerable distance, though he was like not bothered at all or displayed slight awareness of their presence. He didn't give a look in the least. They then checked to see their door was still intact.

Gui Gui nudged Xiao Xun. When she did not stir, the girl resorted to pull on her sleeves, causing the frozen girl to scream hysterically until Gui Gui slapped her palm against her mouth to cover it.

The guy finally turned to their direction. The other two responded with defensive glares and put on their guard.

His unemotional expression hard to fully describe, but with stone-cold eyes, he simply walked past them to the other side.

Whispering with utmost caution, Gui Gui asked Xiao Xun, "You sure he's not a night burglar?"

The once intimidated girl squinted her eyes to make out what exactly was going on. She then replied, "I...want to call 911..." She prepared to hurry into their apartment to get the phone.

Gui Gui could not believe what she just heard and grabbed her friend before she entered back inside. "Wait, think twice, will you?" She warned her in unduly concern.

Having overheard them, the guy merely gave them a hostile yet mindful look before moving open further the door to the apartment directly facing theirs.

They locked gaze for a fleeting brief second or two, before Gui Gui's eyes trailed across to an inconspicuous, pitch dark knapsack lying on the floor at a corner.

After pacing in, the guy ended up coughing uncontrollably. She entertained the thought of walking up to him to get an explanation but Xiao Xun's frustrated grumbles distracted her.

He gave in after a while and paced out of the apartment again in surrender. Picking up his hefty bag, he uttered a question at long last, "Where's the stairs to the rooftop?"

This time, Gui Gui was able to behold his appearance with the best clarity in the bright and has the sharply-distinctive features of his face registered deeply in her mind. She pointed to back of the hallway. He then proceeded on as directed without a word of thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Sheltered Corner

Left by themselves, Gui Gui was struggling to avoid looking straight at Xiao Xun in the face. The latter was brimming with melting anger this very moment.

"Say it! Why did you stop me?" She demanded at the faint-hearted girl.

Gui Gui did not dare return a word. Instead, she looked away in pretending to ignore. She has always thought indifference is the best way to deal with Xiao Xun's exaggerated fiesty temper.

Xiao Xun simply shook her head, "That call to the police could well be our chance to gain merit, didn't you understand?"

Gui Gui might as well seized her opportunity to retort this instance, "Why don't you do that now? But you had changed your mind already..."

Xiao Xun was tired of her sarcastic response, "I was...Didn't we just discover the truth? He's not actually breaking into that...unit! I could only call before we got the misunderstanding cleared!"

Gui Gui sighed at her so-called logic. She was about to approach the other apartment when Xiao Xun determinedly obstructed her way and declared while pointing up at it, "Taboo! Do not cross! Lest you get suck into the bottomless chasm of neverending twilight!"

She could not make any sense of her cranky overbearing, "What's with you? Don't try to block me..." Against her strict friend's permit, Gui Gui squirmed through with her slender figure and peered inside the long-abandoned apartment. Not able to get a good visible view in the midst of overwhelming darkness, she carefully stuck out her finger.

When she drew back, it turned out to be wrapped in thick disgustingly soft spiderwebs. She shrieked and rushed out instantly to tug onto Xiao Xun's lacy sleeve.

"Silly you! Didn't I tell you that that is danger zone?" Xiao Xun scolded indignantly. Crossing her arms, she cocked her head a little to scrutinise the eerie suite unit before them. Then, she nodded to herself, "I better fix up more latches and locks just for healthy prevention."

Turning back around to head back into their home, she noted Gui Gui was still looking at that spooky place. She patted her shoulder to alert the dazed girl, "What are you waiting for? Wanting to skip dinner?"

Coming to her senses, Gui Gui stammered, "I...I...would..."

Xiao Xun could not keep up with her curiosity. After entering, she reminded before locking the door, "Use your own key then...I'm terribly exhausted..."

Outside, Gui Gui started pondering and then shrugged freely. She decided to march up the stairs to the topmost open rooftop floor of the building.

Upon reaching where she wanted, she scanned around for the sight of that person. It was a rather biting cold windy night. Gui Gui soon cleverly spotted an occupied bench and ran over to it.

There, indeed, was laid somebody whom she could recognise at first look. She stooped down by the side, observing the neat sleeping pose of the guy from a while back.

Unawarely moving closer to barely an inch apart from his face, Gui Gui could not suppress her reaction to the season's weather. She sneezed hard and gasped worriedly as a result.

It appeared he was totally insensitive to her. Gui Gui heaved with relief. She reached warily over to touch the edge of the outer coat he was wearing. She immediately shrunk back by its freezing temperature.

Gui Gui rested her chin on her palms and regarded this guy as a extreme dreamer, "So you love really deep sleep, eh?"

He still did not budge a single bit. Gui Gui surrendered and got up to unbutton her sweater. She removed it and draped the girlish-knitted garment over him for extra needed warmth.

Trembling heavily from having only her thin blouse and leggings on, Gui Gui scampered off back into the inside of the building for shelter. With one last look at his snug form from the stairs, she prayed that he would make it through the night, although it was already well apparent.


	4. Chapter 4: Worthwhile

Worthwhile

Putting in a loonie and a quarter, he managed to purchase the cheapest can of coke from a vending machine by a convenience store at a certain corner of a street in the nearby neighbourhood.

Leaning back against the glass panel of the shop front with his knapsack behind acting as a cushioning warmth, he drank in considerable sips after sips continuously to quench his heavy thirst. Intent-looking eyes observing every angle of the surroundings all about him, he noticed that pace of life in this part of the city he had arrived in was not as hectic as he anticipated in the first place. This must be a contrast to the higher cost of housing area located elsewhere. It was also low-key and people did not rush about to speed against time.

His keen gaze then fell unto a rack of printed brochures not far from his side. He went over and picked up a sheet of free map displayed. He skimmed through the various labels of road names and symbols in a flash of brief few seconds before folding the whole piece of thing and stuffing into his pants pocket.

Turning around, he wanted to continue to explore further the place when an inadvertent sideglance caused him to be aware of a huge brightly-coloured box lying on the ground a few steps away. He quickly straddled towards it without a second thought.

Getting down to read the words written across it, he found out that it contained a load of free books available for anyone to grab hold of. He tried to get a better view of the many titles inside. Soon, more interested passers-by crowded around the spot. He could not make a clear decision over which one was specially meant for him. Then, one of the people threw back in a pocket-sized one. Coincidentally, he ended up catching it in his hand.

He studied closely its hardcover, "The Bible?"

Back in the apartment, Gui Gui just woke up by the sound of a received text message on her cellphone. Rubbing her eyes blurly, she felt for the right button and opened it.

"Those latches and doorlocks need money! Gui Gui! Look for a job quick!" It was from none other than that nosy Xiao Xun.

She climbed out of the comfortable soft bed and headed for the washroom.

After changing, Gui Gui aimed straight to the kitchen and dug out stacks and stacks of dust-covered thick recipe books from the side-shelf. She then got out from their mini fridge over a dozen eggs and other necessary ingredients, fresh or not, to start working on realising her targets for the day. Not long, under her efforts, the whole place was filled with strong but tempting tasteful aroma of all kinds.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

Later in the evening when Xiao Xun returned home from work for dinner, Gui Gui had prepared a sumptuous meal for the both of them.

At the table while they were eating, Xiao Xun eyed the unsuspecting girl curiously wondering what has caused her to do away with the nasty 'French toast' from the night's menu list, although most were egg dishes.

Gui Gui felt extremely uneasy as she returned her penetrative gaze, "What's the matter? You look weird..."

Xiao Xun shrugged unfeelingly, not without raising an eyebrow to deduce of the girl's abrupt change in attitude, "Come on, there must be something..."

Gui Gui wondered with a deep frown and set down her spoon, "Just what are you trying to say this time? I don't get it..."

Xiao Xun did not attempt to clarify, only pondered silently in her mind, "Must be yesterday's intruder..."

Gui Gui was starting to get really offended, "Hey, why are you keeping all thoughts to yourself?"

The girl then only put on a plain know-it-all look while helping herself to more servings.

When it was all understood that Xiao Xun was not going to entertain her unnecessary question, Gui Gui ran out of patience and slammed aloud on the table.

She successfully alarmed Xiao Xun with her impulsiveness, causing the latter to yell back angrily at her. "What's with all that? Can't I not say a word? You're being unreasonable, I tell you!"

It took a full minute of fierce warring stares at each other before Gui Gui cringed and realised she had lost her self-control. She turned away and started clearing her plate and utensils to bring to the adjacent kitchen.

Watching on, Xiao Xun just could not bear with her any longer. She followed after her and roughly grabbed Gui Gui's wrist. The stuff in her hands fell off with a clang onto the floor, breaking into pieces.

Xiao Xun was not in the least moved even though Gui Gui's enraged expression hinted her to stop the nonsense she was creating. She went on to open up the fridge and pointed at it to the girl responsible for emptying nearly all its previous contents, "Look at what you've done? Didn't I beg you to look for a job? It's been how long? Five years since we can barely make our ends' meet...I'm all broke, struggling to keep my low-paying job, and now, can you figure out how much food you've wasted to prepare this dinner? For how long can we keep excess leftovers? A month? A year? Please think twice before doing anything without a single clue in your head!"

Gui Gui's eyes overflowed with tears. She tried her fullest to release herself from Xiao Xun's tight grip and stormed out of their apartment right away.

Out of the door and not able to see clearly which direction she was particularly heading, she knocked straight into something strong. Almost losing her foothold, a pair of firm, ready hands caught her from falling.

Gui Gui kept sobbing breathlessly as if she still could not feel fortunate from the timely rescue.

"You're...okay?" a mellow voice uttered by her ear.

It finally made her lift up her soaking eyes, to behold a person who appeared more than a mere stranger she could dearly recall at first sight as he looked fervently at her.

Gui Gui stepped back to pull apart, before running down the hallway and stairs. Eventually leaving the building, she wiped her tear-drenched face dry and paced on courageously along the dark, deserted street.

After going up the stairs to return to the top open floor, he sat back down on the same old rusty bench, his attention could not wander away from the emotional incident minutes ago. Her eluding responses etched deeply in his thoughts, he contemplated on endless possibilities on what could have caused her to hurry away in distress.

In the midst of being irresistibly mindful, he unintentionally flipped his denim coat a little, suddenly aware of a faint whiff of perfume she left over it as a result of their close contact from a while ago, carrying with it an extraordinary tinge of familiarity.


	6. Chapter 6: Chores

The next morning, entering a certain store, he looked about the place oddly, feeling quite foreign to the environment and the noise buzzing all around. It took him a while before realising that not far right before him standing by the counter was a bespectacled middle-aged man already watching him for some time. He turned extremely uneasy and hurried up to make his inquiry.

"Hi, how much does it cost to use a coin laundry machine?" he asked without delay as the man persisted in staring back at him.

Before replying, he simply pointed out with his bony finger at the thing he was holding onto in his hand, "Just for that one only? Goodness...Come on, let me check its material...and have a feel of it..."

"Oh," his face somewhat blushed and quickly passed over the soft knitted clothing.

The man adjusted his thick glasses and then inspected seriously for some long minutes since there was no label attached. He concluded, "Sorry, you got to dry-clean this sweater to prevent any amount of damage...The washer won't work, I warn you..."

"Huh?" This was his least anticipated answer. He looked away and bit his lip, wondering if he should go ahead with it. Reaching hesistantly into his pocket for the wallet, he fought back heavy indecision.

Back in the apartment, Gui Gui dared to wake up from bed only after Xiao Xun had left for work. As she headed cautiously into the kitchen, shards of her broken dish were still lying on the floor.

She sighed regrettably and fetched the dustpan and broom to clear up the mess.

After getting the task done, she pondered and went over to the door. Opening it, she was being greeted by the sight of that creepy-looking apartment right opposite theirs, door still ajar with the spoilt knob on the wooden floor. She started to think further and soon came up with a fresh resolution.

Gui Gui rushed back inside and took a bucket filled full with water and detergent, a cleaning towel, a feather duster, a mop and a bunch of other stuff. She brought them all with her dragging painstakingly but determinedly across the hallway.

Approaching the other doorway, she halted abruptly for a brief stretch of time.

"Oh, Gui! Are you a scaredy-cat...? No, you're not...You're about to accomplish something...something great!" She persuaded herself and took a big deep breath before setting out inside to handle the chores on her own.


	7. Chapter 7: Meaningful Exchange

After half-a-day out and about, he returned to the apartment. Up the creaky stairs and down the shadowy hallway lit up by the only one half-bright dust-wrapped light globe, he sensed somewhat different this instance.

The door was wide opened and he slowly walked up to it. The irritating stench of the apartment from days ago was gone. As he neared the inside, it was as if the whole place has encountered a teeming resurrection of new life. He almost could not believe it so.

Everything was giving off an interestingly sparkling appearance. He stepped further in and glanced around in amazement. Then, questioning inwardly why the huge transformation, without knowing apparently, he instinctively figured that at this very moment, he could well be not the only one present inside this apartment.

There, resting on a chair by a quiet corner, he saw a person whom, at first sight, seemed to be peacefully asleep. It was actually the girl who caused him to wallow in deep thoughts and undue concerns the whole of previous night as he finally recognised her. He drew close quietly towards where she laid, with her eyes closed and still not undisturbed by his approach, she continued to fully indulge in her sound sleep.

He got down and at long last, has the chance of getting a better view of her. Long lush eyelashes under her pair of well-rounded eyes accentuated her delicate babyish face. He could grasp her intense weariness in accomplishing these countless apartment's makeover chores. Noting as well, that even in the midst of overwhelming slumber, her pair of gentle, fair hands were still gripping tightly onto the handle of broom by her side off the edge of the seat. He took a look at her to make sure that she is not distracted by his reaction to her in the least before breaking into a soft chuckle of amusement.

Gazing thoughtfully at her once again, he touched the broom lightly while whispering with a subtle silent smile, "Thank you,...for everything..."

Trying to remove her hands extremely carefully away from rigid hold onto the broom, he hoped dearly that she would not be conscious of as a result.

Yet, contrary to what he predicted, she immediately stirred anxiously upon his first move, and sat up in tense response, knocking her tender forehead against his firm chest right before her.

"Ouch...who's this...?" She wailed and winced in pain.

He wondered how he should reply looking down at her petite form under his chin. Still, he spoke up, "It's...me..."

Catching his voice, Gui Gui pulled back without delay in surprise, beholding him with wide eyes now that she was completely awake. She then hastily got up from the chair without a second thought, dropping the broom, which hit against his arm a slight bit and was about to hurriedly leave the apartment when he interrupted from far back.

He merely stood up and inquired with detectable pleasure, "Why,...are you gonna run away from here another time?"

Gui Gui paused and then resorted to turn about to face him with minor boldness.

Flashback...

Out of the door and not able to see clearly which direction she was particularly heading, she knocked straight into something strong. Almost losing her foothold, a pair of firm, ready hands caught her from falling.

Gui Gui kept sobbing breathlessly as if she still could not feel fortunate from the timely rescue.

"You're...okay?" a mellow voice uttered by her ear.

It finally made her lift up her soaking eyes, to behold a person who appeared more than a mere stranger she could dearly recall at first sight as he looked fervently at her.

Gui Gui stepped back to pull apart, before running down the hallway and stairs. Eventually leaving the building, she wiped her tear-drenched face dry and paced on courageously along the dark, deserted street.

Present...

Now, it all enlightened her. She then asked him, "Why...did you choose this cheapest apartment among all in the whole city?"

He considered her question and then, after giving another look about the modest space they were in, he answered with a heavy sigh, "'Cause...this is all that I can afford...and it's furnished..."

Gui Gui was not satisfied with such a straightforward statement. She reminded him, "This one,...no matter how much you drew the curtains and let those priceless light rays streamed in, would still remain, like...a...twilight zone...This has been a run-down apartment for as long as we live here..."

He turned to regard what she just caringly revealed and nodded. Then, in that split second, Gui Gui thought she had a blurry witness of his faint, elusive smile. Blinking her eyes a number of times to make out if she was imagining things, she was slack in realising that he had paced over to right where she was.


	8. Chapter 8: Nice Find

The next morning, when Xiao Xun came out of the apartment door preparing to go to work, she ended up seeing their new neighbour at his own apartment doorway, back facing her and down on his knees fixing the broken doorknob and lock.

She paused, feeling extremely uneased.

Flashback...

Left by themselves, Gui Gui was struggling to avoid looking straight at Xiao Xun in the face. The latter was brimming with melting anger this very moment.

"Say it! Why did you stop me?" She demanded at the faint-hearted girl.

Gui Gui did not dare return a word. Instead, she looked away in pretending to ignore. She has always thought indifference is the best way to deal with Xiao Xun's exaggerated fiesty temper.

Xiao Xun simply shook her head, "That call to the police could well be our chance to gain merit, didn't you understand?"

Gui Gui might as well seized her opportunity to retort this instance, "Why don't you do that now? But you had changed your mind already..."

Present...

She then could not help muttering unintelligibly under her breath, "Goodness,...such snob not giving me the chance of getting a good crime-prevention citizen's merit!" She turned about and banged the door shut aloud, before scampering down the hallway and stairs in a fit of rage.

He stopped what he was doing and gazed mindfully at her leaving. Knowing that her action was deliberately targetted at his attention, he tried not to be offended by her unnecessarily. Gathering his tools once more, he continued with his current task.

Back in the girls' apartment, Gui Gui stifled a yawn as she sulkily forced herself to climb out of bed after being awakened by Xiao Xun's temper minutes ago.

Rubbing her eyes, she went to the bathroom and then got dressed for the day. Heading into the kitchen, she was about to open the fridge when suddenly, it felt like she was rather full and not bothered by hunger pangs.

She let go of the handle and scratched her head, wondering what she should do for the rest of yet another free day. Soon, she was struck by curiosity filling her heart and decided to rush over to the door and peeped out of it.

Glancing about, she quickly spotted the door right opposite theirs being surprisingly repaired already. Rushing out in excitement, she allowed herself to get a clearer, more satisfying view of its shining, silvery luster.

"Wow, extremely new," she remarked in awe. Stepping backwards a little, she sensed that her shoe kicked something soft on the floor. She looked down around and saw an interesting find. Stooping down, she picked it up and smiled affectionately at this adorable stuffed-toy keychain. Patting off all dirt and dust on it, she began to wonder who might be its owner. A cloth-tag dangling from one of the toy's side revealed to her what was prettily stitched onto it, "Dear Aaron Yan..."

Not long, her thoughts lit up and she hurried down the hallway in time to catch the precious sight of a familiar shadow disappearing by a far less noticeable corner at the end of the stairs.

"Wait up...," she hastily set off to trail breathlessly after the oblivious person.


	9. Chapter 9: Upclose

Having followed after him all the way along numerous streets and buildings, Gui Gui was still pitifully unable to get his attention to notice her always maintaining a distance of about two metres behind. The reason was because, aside from being a slow walker, she was not able to say out his seldom-heard name.

Holding up the stuffed toy to her eye-level yet another time, she struggled to avoid mispronouncing, "Aar...aaro...Ahh, English names!" She groaned and quickly crossed another road to not lose sight of him.

He soon was last seen disappearing inside a certain building with a distinctive treble clef sign put up outside its top floor. Gui Gui sighed exasperatedly and raced over to it.

She curiously but cautiously entered a hall where there was an impressively elegant ivory-white grand piano sitting in the middle centre of the fine spacious place. She has to blink her eyes a few times before gasping with disbelief and slowly approached the awesome piece of instrument.

A while later, Aaron showed up exiting a small adjacent room, with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. At first instance of beholding her, he knew somewhat who she was standing meekly by the piano. He smiled knowingly and asked, "Why hesitate,...don't you want to try playing with it?

She immediately spun around, only to face him with a heavily doubtful look. 'I...would most like to...but...even though I had learnt a bit when as a kid..." She stammered nervously, then added quietly in her heart, "My hands..." Looking down embarrassingly at them on each of her side, despising their stiffened muscles, she lost all confidence.

He set down his drink on a coffee table, went up to her and dismissed all concerns assuringly, "Well, these days, a verse keeps reminding me,...that 'With men, it's impossible, but with God, all things are possible..."

She still displayed plain reluctance.

He simply figured that he might as well make the first move. Thus, taking his seat down before the piano, he considered what tempting tune he should start off with, and soon began playing effortlessly.

Gui Gui was overwhelmingly amazed by his refreshing accompaniment gracing her dull ears. She was nearly fully got taken away by his persistence when she sharply realised that something was intriguing this time.

With his skills, it should be not a problem at all but he was making use of only his left hand to create the uniquely catchy one-half of a complete music, missing its melody.

"Could it be...he knew?" She wondered in silence on the side. Stepping forward indecisively, she sat down on the remaining empty spot beside him. He turned to her, expression filled with unspoken persuasion for her to allow a chance to prove herself.

She smiled subtly in response and then, observing the contrasting colours of keys infront of her, she carefully placed her right hand over them.

Although quite apprehensive at first, Gui Gui courageously calmed her emotions and closed her eyes to feel more earnestly.

Her mind wandered back to that night when she first ran away from home after felling out with Xiao Xun...

Flashback...

Tears blurring her vision, she had nowhere to turn for alternate solace in the midst of the freezing cold. She trembled and stopped running further...

Icy hands pressing down hard on her aching knees, she felt like giving up on everything. There was no hope at the end of a ceaseless tunnel...Next second, she thought that she might collapse...

Unawarely, a soulful music began to reach into the depths of her deafened senses...It played and it played again...sending life back into her dying faith...It grew all the more louder, second by second, until it determinedly revived her essence and made her turned back to search for its source...

She proceeded closer and finally discovered it came from an endearing musical box through the clear glass window of a nearby gift shop...

Present...

She now understood and opened her eyes once more. Her tender fingers slowly found their way flawlessly to just the right keys to produce along a perfect combination of melody. He was amused by her boldness and together, they with a graceful blend of a harmonious theme. She was really captivated by their matchless unison as they offered touching, tacit glances at each other.

This time, despite however fleeting of a short stretch of a barely a second, she was sure that she has caught his heartfelt, steadfastly unwavering smile...


	10. Chapter 10: Informed

"Here, the weather's getting colder," he handed her a cup of hot coffee bought earlier.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks, but how much it costs? I'll pay you back?"

He nicely refused and sat down beside her on a street bench in the open. Taking a sip of his half-cold drink from before, he turned a little thoughtful.

The coffee helped warmed her hands considerably and Gui Gui was uberly grateful for his generosity. She faced him, held up that cute stuffed-toy to dangle before his eyes and asked, "Can you teach me how to pronounce your name?"

He was surprised to see the thing she found, "Oh...Aar as in 'air', then 'on' as in 'Ed-en'..."

Gui Gui's eyes widened in delight, "Wow, 'Aar-on'...special, eh? Thanks, now I don't have to turn red each time I say your name...Ha...The air about God's Garden of Eden!"

Seeing her so carefree this minute, Aaron felt as though he could lighten up as well. He smiled at her, which she noted awarely for yet another time, and placed the toy in her hand, "You can have it, if you want..."

Gui Gui's expression immediately changed, "Huh, why so? This one has your name hand-stiched very neatly onto it!"

He looked away before replying, "It's not important anymore..."

She pouted upon hearing his shallow explanation and pointed with her thin finger at him questioningly, "Hey, that's not fair...I won't accept your logic unless you tell me who's this from..."

Giving her a brief regretful glance, he confessed at last, "My...mother..."

Gui Gui gasped and then conscious of her manners, covered her mouth sheepishly, "Come on, your 'Mother'! You're being so unfilial to her!"

He stared down and merely sighed, "It doesn't matter, she will not be returning..."

Gui Gui was completely muddled by now, "Not returning? Wait, to where...to you? Is there a break-up...in your family? Ah...I'm...sorry...my big mouth..." She realised that she had spilled words out without control.

He became apparently down-cast but struggled to keep a brave front as he spoke, "She...with my father...they both had ran away from home without my knowledge..."

Gui Gui was extremely taken aback, "They...? Oh, that's depressing...Do you know why they did so?"

He pulled himself together and turned to her, "They managed a sizeable music school, but because of a financial problem, incurred a huge debt...In an attempt to not drag me into their mess, they left me some savings and then after some days, I couldn't find them anywhere anymore..."

"Oh...I can't believe this...So that's why he moved into this part of the city...Your parents just love you so much!" Gui Gui moaned miserably as if she was about to cry any second. She held onto the toy and looking intently at it, made out that it appeared like a blushing bumblebee. Patting dust off it gently, she inadvertently touched with pressure on its belly and a sing-song cartoonish voice cried out right away, startling her, "Who's your little love bug?"

"My...what's that?" Gui Gui was astounded.

By her side, Aaron was bemused by her innocent reaction. He let go of the burdensome personal story of his to assure her at once, "Don't worry, it's just a pre-recorded message coming from the toy..."

She breathed with relief, "Dear me...I can get freaked out any second..." They then broke into friendly laughter at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11: Upon A Ponder

Coming back home, he drew the curtains to allow more of light rays to reach the dimly-lit living area. However, being early evening, it did not help much and the place remained gloomy with the weak support of an old fluorescent light tube.

He did not let himself be bothered too much and merely flopped onto a faded half-worn leather sofa positioned against the windows. He turned contemplative. As the serene silence once more filled the melancholic-looking suite, he started to ponder on all that had happened earlier that momentous day.

Flashback...

A while later, he showed up exiting a small adjacent room, with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. At first instance of beholding her, he knew somewhat who she was standing meekly by the piano. He smiled knowingly and asked, "Why hesitate,...don't you want to try playing with it?

She immediately spun around, only to face him with a heavily doubtful look. 'I...would most like to...but...even though I had learnt a bit when as a kid..." She stammered nervously, then added quietly in her heart, "My hands..." Looking down embarrassingly at them on each of her side, despising their stiffened muscles, she lost all confidence.

He set down his drink on a coffee table, went up to her and dismissed all concerns assuringly, "Well, these days, a verse keeps reminding me,...that 'With men, it's impossible, but with God, all things are possible..."

She still displayed plain reluctance.

He simply figured that he might as well make the first move. Thus, taking his seat down before the piano, he considered what tempting tune he should start off with, and soon began playing effortlessly.

...

She smiled subtly in response and then, observing the contrasting colours of keys infront of her, she carefully placed her right hand over them.

He then grew aware of her closing her eyes for but a while, charming eyelashes once more merged with her lower lids, highlighting the delicate curves of her deep concentration.

When she finally opened them once more, her tender fingers slowly found their way flawlessly to just the right keys to produce along a perfect combination of melody. He was amused by her boldness and together, they with a graceful blend of a harmonious theme. Both were really equally captivated by their matchless unison as they offered touching, tacit glances at each other.

...

Present...

That attractive music, together with his own self-created accompaniment resounded extremely clear within him this minute. He felt unusual, yet so undeniably near to its essence. And she produced it so naturally, as though it was meant for her to render, with him to lead her along. Immersing himself little by little into this maze of perplexity, he nearly missed answering the sudden repeated knocking on his apartment door had it not been for Gui Gui's voice calling from the outside.

He opened the door and asked her what was the matter.

She smiled timidly, "Oh, well I was thinking, since your apartment does not have a kitchen by itself, would you like to use ours once in a while to do your cooking?"

"Your kitchen?" Aaron realised he has never thought of such before. He paused to think about how Gui Gui and her friend will be affected if he were to do so.

Gui Gui knew he would be afraid of troubling them. She quickly whispered, "Don't worry, we'll keep this arrangement between you and me...As for her, I'll make sure that she is not..."

"But...," he still did not feel good about it.

Before Gui Gui could persuade further, a third party appeared out of the blue in their midst.

"Sure, no probs! I will only have to charge you $100 per month for the use of every single appliance, food items, cutlery and utensil in our kitchen!" The prying Xiao Xun announced enthusiastically, scaring them both out of their wits.

"Xiao Xun! You are being...!" Gui Gui could not finish for the other girl had covered her mouth with great force.

Seeing them this way, Aaron gave in, "I'll decide first and let you know tomorrow, okay?"

Xiao Xun flashed an 'okay' sign, "Alright, I will be waiting for your wise answer! Have a great night!" She waved and then dragged the reluctant Gui Gui back into their apartment.

As their door shut, Aaron was kind of worried whether they will fall into a complicated disagreement.

A while later, Gui Gui set down a bowl of hot instant noodles onto the desk inside her room before locking the door. She was dissatisfied with Xiao Xun's way of doing things for money, but since she was the breadwinner and bore the monthly rent expenses for their home, she could only keep silent.

She turned on her laptop and surfed to her personal online blog. Then, she started typing fast her entry for the day.

"When you're near, it all doesn't seem to be that impossible to overcome. Today's a handful of miracle...The moment you started playing the keys, blissfulness touched my feeble fingertips...Each note counts for every sensitive heartbeat..."

Now somewhat delighted once more, she helped herself to her tasteful dinner.

Across the wall, by the doorway, Xiao Xun stood awkwardly. She thought of apologising but refused to speak up. Wondering when they can sit back at the same table together like before, enjoying their meals and chatting at the same time, she sighed wearily. Yet, from the way she pictured things, she could use a new strategy based on Gui Gui's discernible preference.


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Delight

The next morning, Gui Gui was awaken by a strong enticing aroma reaching into her bedroom where she slept. Looking sleepily at her alarm clock, she also found out that she had overslept for a few hours more than usual. She forced herself out of bed and aimed reluctantly for the bathroom.

By the time she was done, nothing could resist her from hurrying to the kitchen. To her surprise, Xiao Xun was not in sight. Instead, one other person, the unexpected presence of whom, caused her to wonder if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She quickly rushed up to his side to allay her doubts.

When she realised that it was no mistake, and that he also returned her with an seemingly assuring look, she gasped in delight. "Ah, what brought you here?"

He lowered the heat of the stove a little before answering, "I had agreed to her arrangement..."

Gui Gui now understood and nodded, "So that's why..." She looked down eagerly at what he was cooking, "Wow, you know this too? Frying eggs with tomatoes? Unbelievable! I thought that I am the only one obsessed with it...Smells nice..."

He noted that she was keen in paying attention to his modest display of culinary skills. Easily remembering where Xiao Xun had told him the bottles of salt and sugar were placed, he added a bit of each for better flavour.

Gui Gui was observant too. She thought quietly while suppressing a smile as he did so, "Putting in just the similar right amounts of sugar and salt like I normally did...Ha...two tablespoons each...Oh Jesus, is this one heart-to-heart or mind-to-mind telepathy existing between us?"

As the food was sizzling and about to be done, Aaron sensed that Gui Gui was especially quiet while he was involved in the task. Her focus was fully on the tempting stuff on frying pan. He therefore decided to strike up a conversation. "Where's your hometown?"

Gui Gui was a little blank when he asked, "Huh? My hometown?" She tried to think hard for quite a while. He looked on questioningly, making out possibilities on why it was tough for her to give a simple answer.

"Yup!" She finally snapped. "Kaohsiung...the south part of Taiwan...right!"

He nodded. Turning off the stove, Gui Gui helped to fetch him a plate. "Lovely...," she praised happily.

He smiled, "Then, are you both,...sisters?"

She lifted her heartfelt gaze at him and shook her head, "We're only really good friends..."

"Thanks," he expressed as she passed the dish of tasteful breakfast to him. As she followed after him towards the dining table, Gui Gui came up with an idea.

She suggested to him, "You must still be very new to this neighbourhood, right? Why don't, after we're done eating, I'll take you on a free tour around the area?"

He briefly considered her kind offer and then said, "Sorry, I have to see a person later..."

Gui Gui was let down, "Oh, you know where you will be seeing that person? I mean, you know the way?"

He nodded, "It's at the same old place yesterday - the Music Library centre...He's a music producer..."

She was amazed, "Wow, it must be something important then..."

He affirmed, "Wait till the time's right, I'll explain more to you..."

She smiled, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13: Discussion

Inside the office of the producer Aaron was meeting with, the room fell into a brief heavy silence after a request was made. Getting quite worried over whether it was a sensible thing for him to do, the extremely concerned young guy now wondered if it would be better to dismiss the matter. He shifted slightly in his seat.

The serious looking producer folded his hands and leaned back against his comfortable chair. He appeared to be thinking deeply before his handsome face broke into a resolute smile and spoke up again, "Well, what are you gonna do should I really agree to sell the rights to your parents' composition back to you?"

Aaron now turned hesitant. He had only vaguely consider the outcome when such idea popped up in his mind recently. At the moment, faced with a professional record label head, he felt his self-confidence plunged to rock bottom. He did not know how to respond.

The producer cleared his throat and continued, "Don't need to be so anxious before me...I know you need this music for all sorts of reasons possible...But, before I would let go of it, I want to give you an opportunity..."

Aaron instantly grew more attentive, "An opportunity?"

He nodded, "This piece has been with us for too long that I don't want to go on ignoring it...Listen, I want to give you a chance to showcase your potential with our company. I want to market this composition as a pop song..."

"A pop song?" Aaron did not expect such case would be likely.

The producer stated further, "I'll give you three days to come up with suitable, enticing lyrics to it. If you're able to, come back and show me your work!"

Aaron was dumbfounded. He could play music and all that, but lyrics, was that a piece of cake for him?

The other guy reminded, "So, are you willing to accept this offer of challenge?"

Aaron nearly spaced out at first, but then in a flash, he displayed a firm expression and stood up, "Yes, I will do my best for this...Thank you!"

The producer smiled and got up too, stretching out his hand for a warm shake, "No problem, I will be waiting...Also, let's do away with the formalities and simply address me as 'Danson'..."

Aaron returned gratefully with more pleasantness, "Thanks, Danson..."


	14. Chapter 14: Realisation

That evening, when Aaron returned home, he happened to bump into Xiao Xun while she was throwing the garbage at a distance from the stairs.

She greeted him wearily, "Hi, how do you find using our kitchen?"

He smiled and nodded lightly, "Not bad...Thanks!"

She simply shrugged, "It's I who should thank you, for helping us out money-wise..."

He still felt that he should be more grateful despite her words.

When she was done with her task, Xiao Xun sighed and walked up to him, "You both should know each other pretty well by now, don't you?"

Aaron was slow to catch her implication at first, but then he realised, "Well, perhaps better than mere acquaintances?"

She laughed slightly in response, before turning thoughtful, "Has she told you about her so-called 'hometown'?"

He tried to recall...

Flashback...

As the food was sizzling and about to be done, Aaron sensed that Gui Gui was especially quiet while he was involved in the task. Her focus was fully on the tempting stuff on frying pan. He therefore decided to strike up a conversation. "Where's your hometown?"

Gui Gui was a little blank when he asked, "Huh? My hometown?" She tried to think hard for quite a while. He looked on questioningly, making out possibilities on why it was tough for her to give a simple answer.

"Yup!" She finally snapped. "Kaohsiung...the south part of Taiwan...right!"

He nodded. Turning off the stove, Gui Gui helped to fetch him a plate. "Lovely...," she praised happily.

Present...

He caught it, "Yes, she's from Kaohsiung?"

Hearing him, Xiao Xun was briefly silent before folded her hands and let out another sigh, "The next time you ask her, it would not be Kaohsiung anymore..."

"Huh?" He wondered confusedly.

She turned about and sat down on the steps, "Ever since I first met Gui Gui as a roommate back in our college days, she's had the problem. She kept saying all sorts of different places in answer to people's question to her hometown, till in the end, she admitted that she had completely lost her memory of it. She turned the whole college administration department upside down, all just because she could not remember who her real parents are...Thus, her nick as 'Gui Gui'..."

Aaron was rather disturbed as he listened to her story. He never expected the least that this was actually her past.

Xiao Xun stood up, "But I can't leave her alone just like that, hence the financial burden I have been bearing since I promised that day to take care of her...Oh, well..."

She then bade and headed up the stairs.

Aaron considered what she had generously told him. Later, he too quicken his pace and raced up the apartment.

She sat rubbing her palms, blowing her breaths to warm them once every few seconds. Tonight's winter wind was icy. As she eagerly lost herself in enjoying the charming view of the town below from the height of the rooftop, her heart experienced immense peace.

Aaron finally reached the area. He easily spotted her on the bench where he used to fall asleep on. Walking towards her, he pondered carefully over what he would say to her next.

Gui Gui sharply heard footsteps and turned around, only to meet his soft gaze towards her. She got up and smiled.

He uttered in a hopeful tone, "I have got great news..."

Her face lit up immediately, "Really? Congratulations!"

He could not wait to grab his mp3 player from the bag and presented to her. Gui Gui faced him questioningly but she could tell from his expression so filled with enthusiasm that it got to be something priceless.


	15. Chapter 15: Touched

"'The Truth that You Leave'?" Aaron repeated Gui Gui's suggestion.

She faced him with affirming gaze, "That's right, since the piece is originally your parents' composition, so you should make use of the lyrics we wrote together to declare your heartfelt yearning for them to return, am I right?"

He considered her reasoning and after a moment of ponder, could not agree more with her. Then, he expressed gratefully, "Yes, thanks...The title is going to suit the song perfectly..."

She smiled in return, "I should be thanking you too!"

As she said so, he appeared thoughtful. Next minute, he grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. Taking out a little bag of stuff, he offered it to her.

Gui Gui was quite blank at first, "For...me...?"

He nodded, "Sure..."

She hesitantly peeped inside the bag. Aaron then urged, "Have a look at it..."

"Oh," she held up a box and studied it carefully. Glancing at him only hinted to her that he was waiting eagerly for her to open it. Thus, slowly she did.

The same tune began to play mesmerisingly from an endearing heart-shaped musical box. Gui Gui almost could not believe it. Listening more attentively to it sparked a vivid recall of that certain night...

Flashback...

Tears blurring her vision, she had nowhere to turn for alternate solace in the midst of the freezing cold. She trembled and stopped running further...

Icy hands pressing down hard on her aching knees, she felt like giving up on everything. There was no hope at the end of a ceaseless tunnel...Next second, she thought that she might collapse...

Unawarely, a soulful music began to reach into the depths of her deafened senses...It played and it played again...sending life back into her dying faith...It grew all the more louder, second by second, until it determinedly revived her essence and made her turned back to search for its source...

She proceeded closer and finally discovered it came from an endearing musical box through the clear glass window of a nearby gift shop...

She now understood and opened her eyes once more. Her tender fingers slowly found their way flawlessly to just the right keys to produce along a perfect combination of melody. He was amused by her boldness and together, they with a graceful blend of a harmonious theme. She was really captivated by their matchless unison as they offered touching, tacit glances at each other.

Present...

Gui Gui yelped gleefully, "It's the same song! Oh, thank you!"

He chuckled at her sweetness. It really warmed his heart to see her so touched and delighted by what he had gotten for her.


	16. Chapter 16: Mesmerised

The next day, coming up to the entrance of the Music Library centre, Aaron sensed that Gui Gui was especially hesitant. She did not go ahead but paused behind him by the doorway.

He wondered why so, "Is there anything wrong?"

She stuffed her hands back into her coat pockets and looked up at him to explain, "Actually, I am not going inside with you..."

He was surprised, "You don't feel like meeting Danson for the first time?"

She turned thoughtful for a minute or two, then replied, "I'll just wait right here for you, is that okay?"

Although he did not want her to miss out on anything, he respected her decision and nodded to agree.

Then, Gui Gui expressed gratefully, "Thanks for bringing my sweater to the laundry shop..."

He smiled briefly, "Thank you for lending it to me when I needed most..."

She chuckled and remembering that first night he spent on the rooftop balcony, she could not help but blush a little.

Aaron then told her that he would be heading into the building. Gui Gui urged him not to be late.

About to push open the heavy glass door, Aaron abruptly stepped back and turned about to face her again. Gui Gui was curious whether he had forgotten anything.

He advanced over to her side and she has on a questioning look. Next moment, he closed their distance and pulling her into a tight hug, he planted a passionate kiss on her forehead.

It was so unexpected for her as she whispered, "Aaron?"

He uttered softly against her sweetly-scented fringes, "From now on, just trust and rely on me..."

When she considered what he said, she realised his subtle confession. Pulling apart, he simply looked into her eyes with the kind of heart-stopping gaze that she almost thought that her pulse skipped a few beats.

Despite being emotionally overwhelmed, Gui Gui still managed a tender smile at him in response.

"Just wait for me, I won't take too long," he said again before finally entering for sure this time through the door.

From her spot, Gui Gui stood watching with anticipation.

When he met Danson again, Aaron nicely handed the lyrics written by him and Gui Gui together. He was satisfied with the timely submission.

Following, Aaron requested that to be fair, he would like to sing and perform the song(originally composed by his own parents) for Danson's listening pleasure on the grand piano within the centre, to which the latter generously allowed so.

Outside, Gui Gui found a small seat near the windows and sat down. Inevitably, she somehow could spot Aaron not far inside through the clear glass. It fascinated her as she saw him now before the piano.

Soon, the heavenly melodious tune began to be played. What was more rewarding was that she got to hear him singing the very words she penned. The feeling his performance gave her was intriguingly heartfelt. As she listened on with full admiration, Gui Gui felt like she was being taken on angel's wings to paradise. Then, in the midst of music, Aaron looked up towards the window, consequently locking gaze with her. A smile appeared on his handsome face, directing affectionately solely at her, his beautiful source of life's warm brilliance.


	17. Chapter 17: Anticipation

One year later...

They walked out of the clinic hand in hand, overly glad that Gui Gui's therapy sessions had shown great improvements. Pausing to enjoy the warm and refreshing sunshine, Aaron turned to her with a mesmerising smile.

Gui Gui held up a folder of stuff which she managed to produce from a while ago. She beamed with delight, "Now, with these rough sketches of my parents' appearance, faint recall of their names and that little Bible of yours which happens to previously belong to my mom, it would not be that tough in finding them...I'm getting all excited already!"

Affectionately ruffling her hair, he was immensely happy for her, "The day of your family reunion is indeed drawing near..."

Flashback...

Leaning back against the glass panel of the shop front with his knapsack behind acting as a cushioning warmth, he drank in considerable sips after sips continuously to quench his heavy thirst. Intent-looking eyes observing every angle of the surroundings all about him, he noticed that pace of life in this part of the city he had arrived in was not as hectic as he anticipated in the first place. This must be a contrast to the higher cost of housing area located elsewhere. It was also low-key and people did not rush about to speed against time.

His keen gaze then fell unto a rack of printed brochures not far from his side. He went over and picked up a sheet of free map displayed. He skimmed through the various labels of road names and symbols in a flash of brief few seconds before folding the whole piece of thing and stuffing into his pants pocket.

Turning around, he wanted to continue to explore further the place when an inadvertent sideglance caused him to be aware of a huge brightly-coloured box lying on the ground a few steps away. He quickly straddled towards it without a second thought.

Getting down to read the words written across it, he found out that it contained a load of free books available for anyone to grab hold of. He tried to get a better view of the many titles inside. Soon, more interested passers-by crowded around the spot. He could not make a clear decision over which one was specially meant for him. Then, one of the people threw back in a pocket-sized one. Coincidentally, he ended up catching it in his hand.

He studied closely its hardcover, "The Bible?"

Present...

She chuckled, "Thanks, let's look forward to yours also together as well!"

He nodded. Having her thoughts refocused back on Aaron, Gui Gui was reminded with concern, "Right, so sorry...Being your artiste manager, I still need to take time off your schedule to attend today's session...And, you have to postpone your concert press conference another time again...Giving both local and international media a big fuss...It's all my fault..."

His gaze softened towards her downcast face and he took her hand to kiss it fervently. Then, he drew her close to himself to embrace her tightly, consoling her, "You're most important than anything among all...The brilliance of my heart,...I can just imagine, that day...when it comes, we'll be the most fortunate people on earth...To be able to see our parents face to face once more...That's not what any fortune can buy...To exchange for that moment with any price...I am more than willing whoelheartedly...Isn't that, Gui?"

His words spoke so true of so much painstaking yearning within themselves. She agreed and clinged more dearly unto him, "Yes, we're aiming for it...It will be very, very soon..."

Even now, he was already well content, with her in his own arms. They continued to revel in their share of bliss. He gently planted another kiss on her sweet honey-scented hair.

Without realising, a thought popped in Gui Gui's mind, "Aaron, I am suddenly missing that old apartment where we used to live..."

He figured it a good idea, "Let's not return to our mansion so soon...We'll head over to our old home on the way...What do you think?"

Gui Gui immediately cried out with bursting joy, "For sure...Let's go!"

He was amused by her cheerfulness and they hurried to set off together.

-THE END-

Thank you for reading!


End file.
